


Свидание

by SalemTheCat



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Хоппер собрался пригласить на свидание Джойс.





	Свидание

Как правило, Джим Хоппер не нервничал, собираясь провести вечер с женщиной. Правда он уже и не помнил, когда был на настоящем свидании. Обычно всё его тесное общение с противоположным полом сводилось к тому, чтобы выпить пару стопок одну за одной в местном баре, а потом пригласить женщину, имени которой он и не собирался запоминать, к себе, чтобы продолжить приятное общение в горизонтальной плоскости.

Но тут был особый случай — он наконец-то не то чтобы решился, скорее решил, что так или иначе нужно пригласить Джойс выбраться вечером куда-нибудь, а теперь как мальчишка торчал перед старым запыленным дедовским зеркалом и отбрасывал в сторону очередную рубашку под аккомпанемент дурацких телешоу, которые почему-то любила смотреть Джейн. Сама она с интересом наблюдала за Джимом, при этом делая вид, что её совершенно не интересует, чем он занят — если тот поворачивался к ней, она усердно изображал просмотр очередного чарта хитов MTV или дурацкую рекламу вафель. Но стоило только отвернуться обратно к зеркалу, из-за спинки дивана высовывалась кудрявая голова. Всё это Джим видел в размытом и покрытым изнутри трещинами зеркальном отражении и временами усмехался, глядя на Джейн.

Очень скоро шерифу надоело заниматься таким, на его взгляд, бесполезным, нудным занятием, и он вышел покурить. К тому моменту на улице уже стемнело, и в лесу, который окружал маленький охотничий домик начиналась совершенно невероятная жизнь: где-то вдалеке ухала сова, стрекотали цикады, легкий ветерок шептал о чем-то листьями деревьев. Только Джиму было всё равно, насколько красива природа вокруг него. Он видел достаточно. Он видел такое, что могло повергнуть в ужас любого. Хотелось бы забыть об этом навсегда, но его не покидало чувство, что спокойствие мнимо, вся эта тихая жизнь когда-нибудь закончится, и всё вокруг поглотит неведомая сила, живущая где-то на другой стороне... Пытаясь отогнать от себя эти мысли, шериф привычным жестом достал из помятой пачки Кэмел очередную сигарету и закурил.

— Куда ты собрался? — Иногда привычка Джейн подкрадываться незаметно пугала Джима, вот и сейчас он почти подпрыгнул от неожиданности и закашлялся от едкого сигаретного дыма.

— Детка, мы же договаривались, что ты не будешь так делать...

— Куда ты собрался? — повторила вопрос Джейн. Похоже, что она была недовольна.

— Встречусь с Джойс, выпьем кофе. Поболтаем. Нам есть что обсудить. Это называется... — Джим помедлил, думая, стоит ли говорить о таком, — У меня для тебя новое слово дня. Свидание. Это называется свидание.

— Сви...дание? — С недоверием переспросила Джейн.

— Да. Свидание, это когда люди встречаются... хм... в приятной обстановке.

— Я могу сделать свидание? С Майком.

Джим снова поперхнулся дымом — вечер явно был полон сюрпризов. Да, он, конечно, ожидал, что рано или поздно это случится, но чтобы настолько быстро...

— Детка. Мне кажется, что сейчас не лучшее время, но думаю, что Майк не будет против.

В ответ на это Джейн ничего не сказала, только посмотрела на небо, где в гуще звёзд, сорвалась одна и упала, оставляя за собой яркий след.

Где-то далеко, но в то же время ближе, чем могли думать люди, появился на свет маленький демогоргон.


End file.
